<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fiona Thyme - Arrested! by Person_Who_Exists</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984252">Fiona Thyme - Arrested!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_Who_Exists/pseuds/Person_Who_Exists'>Person_Who_Exists</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Bondage, Chains, Collars, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Foot Fetish, Gang Rape, Handcuffs, Leg Irons, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Prison, Prison Sex, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape, Ring gag, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Trials, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:49:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_Who_Exists/pseuds/Person_Who_Exists</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Happy Huntresses perform a routine robbery only to get ambushed by the Ace Ops, with Fiona being captured so the others can get away. Now having arrested one of his biggest problems, Ironwood decides to use the criminal huntress to gain some goodwill with Mantle. While making an example of her to any who would stand against him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fiona Thyme/Harriet Bree/Elm Ederne, Fiona Thyme/Marrow Amin, Fiona Thyme/Vine Zeki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fiona Thyme - Arrested!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was supposed to have been a routine robbery. The Happy Huntresses had done it a hundred times. May waited until the supply shipment truck turned down a less populated street (not exactly rare since that tyrant Ironwood had placed Mantle on curfew) and then stood in its path while activating her invisibility semblance around the vehicle. The Atlesian Knight drivers would stop as they were programmed to when a civilian got in their path, and Joanna and Robyn would swoop in and take the robots out before they knew what hit them.</p><p>Then Fiona would get her chance to shine. The short sheep faunus would open up the back, check the cargo of supplies General Ironwood was using for his secret tundra project instead of repairing Mantle’s wall, and then use her semblance to pop it all in a pocket dimension for easy transport to companies who actually needed it. And then Robyn would tell her that she’d done a good job!... <em>them</em>. Robyn would tell all of them that they’d done a good job, not her specifically, no, that’d be ridiculous.</p><p>Completely… ridiculous.</p><p>Didn’t matter anyway. Just because it was supposed to be a routine robbery didn’t mean it was. Those didn’t have a gravity dust bola flying out of the truck as soon as she opened it.</p><p>“Ah!” Fiona yelled, the steel cable wrapping around her chest and pinning her arms to her side, the gravity dust canceling out her aura and semblance as the force of the throw knocked her to the ground. “Ambush! Scatter! Scatter!”</p><p>The swift pitter-patter of boots alerted the sheep faunus that her warning had been heeded. The Happy Huntresses were a tight-knit group, but Robyn was a leader that planned for every eventuality, including the day when one of them had to be left behind for the good of them all. Of course, she wasn’t a dictator like Ironwood, so she entrusted that each of them would be able to make the call when the others needed to flee for themselves with two rounds of “Scatter!”</p><p>And given who came out of the truck, they needed to flee.</p><p>“Damnit! I told you we should have hit them all at once!” Harriet Bree, Ace Op and Atlas stooge, snarled, followed out by three other members of her team. The dark-skinned huntress rippled with lightning and she shot off into the night.</p><p>Fiona grinned. She’d never find them. No matter how fast the devil hare was, she’d never be able to spot them through May’s invisibility. Her warning had let her friends escape from Harriet’s speed and the far more dangerous threat of her teammate.</p><p>“<em>Stay.</em>”</p><p>The sheep faunus’s few struggles instantly halted as she was frozen in time, arguably the most dangerous Ace Op stepping out with his hands pointed towards her. Marrow Amin, dog faunus and traitor to Mantle, with a semblance that could have taken down her entire team if they were caught in it. Even though Elm Ederne and Vine Zeki, who accompanied him, were as dangerous as any Specialist, the mutt was the only one she feared for her friends against.</p><p>Marrow sighed as Elm and Vine knelt down and wrenched the Happy Huntress to her feet and rammed her against the side of the truck, her pert breasts squished against the cold steel. The two Ace Ops peeled her arms behind her back and locked her wrists in handcuffs with a distinctive <em>click</em>.</p><p>“Fiona Thyme, you are under arrest for treason, grand theft, grand theft auto, destruction of government property, and assaulting officers,” Marrow proclaimed. “Through, your crime, you have forfeited all rights due a free woman. Henceforth, you shall be property of the Atlas Military until a court of law passes your proper sentence. Do you understand your situation, criminal?”</p><p>“Ha! That’s it, rookie!” Elm cheered, twisting the flesh of Fiona’s arms. “Read this criminal bitch her rights!”</p><p>“He has already done so. He has followed the protocol of reading her rights in full,” Vine emotionlessly stated. “Under normal circumstances, we would wait for the arrested rogue huntress’s response.”</p><p>“Right,” Marrow gulped. “But the general made it clear these aren’t normal circumstances.”</p><p>“Yup!” Elm grinned. The towering huntress snagged a bright red ballgag from her belt and shoved it between Fiona’s lips before tightening the straps around her skull. “You’ve been interfering in things above your paygrade, little lamb. You and your friends should have accepted things when you lost the election. Now, you’re just putting the kingdom in danger. The general was hoping we would grab all of you here, but he has a plan for any eventuality. You’re going to help us send a message.”</p><p>Vine tilted his head to the side. “Why are you telling her this? The general has given us <em>carte blanche </em>in this matter, but such gloating is unnecessary.”</p><p>Elm sighed. “It’s… it’s been a long week.”</p><p>Marrow nodded. “Yeah. That stolen airship getting shot down by perimeter defenses. Winter and Clover heading out to investigate. Penny being framed at that rally. The general getting… intense.”</p><p>“Yes, those events did transpire,” Vine acknowledged. “Why are we discussing them here?”</p><p>Elm’s eyebrow twitched. “Let’s… let’s just get this criminal locked up at the rendezvous point. Harriet will meet us there.”</p><p>Fiona’s eyes widened, her squeals muffled as she was lifted into the truck like a sack of potatoes, new fear taking hold of her at the word of General Ironwood having a plan in store for her. But bound and gagged as she was, the Happy Huntress could do nothing as the vehicle’s doors were pulled shut and she was driven away to jail.</p><hr/><p>General Ironwood was panicking.</p><p>No, not panicking. He was the general of Atlas. For the sake of his men and all those who Salem would slaughter, he could not panic. He was merely… concerned.</p><p>Qrow’s letter said he should have made it to the kingdom by now, the Relic of Knowledge in tow. Instead, the only thing approaching the border had been that stolen craft they’d shot down. In all likelihood, whoever was inside it was dead, but he’d learned he couldn’t underestimate Salem’s forces, so he’d sent Winter and Clover to investigate. Of course, <em>that </em>had left him without his two right hands when everything had gone to hell with Jacques’s election and the massacre Penny was framed for at Robyn’s rally. Now the Schnee patriarch was pushing through ancient legislation that hadn’t been law since the Great War and the Happy Huntresses were raiding the supply shipments that Amity Tower desperately needed.</p><p>Though as he looked at his scroll, he was reminded they’d made a bit of progress on that front. The mugshots of an arrested huntress holding a plaque that read <em>Inmate 64539 – Thyme, Fiona</em> filled half the screen of the news report, the other half occupied with live footage of the young woman’s trial.</p><p>However, given that she was a faunus and she’d pulled one of Jacques’s new appointments as a judge, the general really wasn’t surprised when the verdict was passed.</p><p>“Fiona Thyme! The people of Atlas have found you <em>guilty </em>on all charges!” the black-robed judge declared. “As punishment for your crimes, Ms. Thyme, you are hereby sentenced to a lifetime of slavery. Your arresting officer has accepted the right of first claim and optioned to have you sold on the kingdom’s market! Take her away!”</p><p>Fiore thrashed within her skintight orange prison jumpsuit, but with her hands trapped in handcuffs and her ankles bound by leg irons, there was nothing she could do. The bailiffs came up behind her and bent the sheep faunus huntress over the defendant’s desk. A black leather slave collar was snapped shut around her throat, the gravity dust within sealing her powers forever.</p><p>The Happy Huntress was wrenched to her feet, whirled around, and marched out of the courtroom a convicted criminal.</p><p>But what intrigued Ironwood most of the scene was not his minor victory over one of his enemies, but the reaction to the courtroom crowd. The reporters dutifully recorded dozens of Mantle citizens who’d attended the trial catcalling and licking their lips as Fiona was taken away. These were people who’d defied the general’s curfews and decrees out of spite for him, and yet here they were witnessing the conviction of a woman who’d broken the law for them and <em>applauding it</em>.</p><p>What was that old saying? ‘To pacify the masses, provide them with bread and circuses.’ Food and entertainment. There was little Ironwood could about the first part, but the second… he had an idea. One that Jacques’s new laws would ironically enough let him do. He’d make an example of Ms. Thyme, reduce Robyn’s standing by association with the convicted huntress, and endear himself to Mantle at the same time. With any luck, that’d force the Happy Huntresses to back off enough that he could finish Amity Tower and unite the world against Salem.</p><p>He needed to speak with Marrow quickly. The Ace Ops’ rookie needed to change his choice for Fiona from sold on the market to taking possession of her. It was imperative for the cause.</p><hr/><p>Being convicted as a rogue huntress had been about as fun as Fiona had expected it to be. Which was to say, not at all.</p><p>But it was far more confusing.</p><p>After her trial, she’d been stripped out of her prison uniform and injected with criminal tracker chips that would relay her location to her owner and the kingdom if she tried to escape. Fairly standard stuff for a convicted slave.</p><p>But then, her shiny red ballgag had been removed from her lips and replaced by a black steel ring gag. Fiona had barely had time to process the surprise substitution when the guards had forcibly laid her back on the ground, wrenched her hands above her head, and lashed both her handcuffs and her leg irons to the floor of her prison cell. Her nubile, pale body, naked save for her slave collar, was tied down for all the kingdom to see.</p><p>And once a pair of new cameras rolled in, she had a sinking feeling that it really would be <em>all </em>the kingdom.</p><p>“Hello, criminal slut!” Elm called, entering with the rest of the Ace Ops at her back. “So, as you’ve probably noticed, you’re not being stuffed in a crate and shipped off to market to make Marrow a whole mess of lien.”</p><p>“I’m not much for keeping personal slaves,” Marrow nervously explained. “Figured it’d be awkward if I ever started something real—”</p><p>“This ain’t a sharing circle, Marrow,” Harriet cut him off. The huntress narrowed her pink eyes at Fiona and gestured towards the cameras. “Long story short, the general has decided to give Mantle a special public broadcast to help tide the people over the curfew. In it, we’ve all got instructions on how to punish you for your crimes.”</p><p>Fiona’s eyes widened. They were going to… to… on live TV? All over the city? They couldn’t do that! Having sex with breeding slaves was perfectly legal, it was what they were for, but doing it in public was only permissible in special areas set aside for the purpose! They couldn’t do it on live TV! What madness had Ironwood forced through the council to pull this off?!</p><p>“Why are we explaining this?” Vine inquired. “We were told to complete our specific tasks, not gloat.”</p><p>“But we weren’t ordered not to,” Elm grinned stalking towards the sheep faunus. “And the gloating is half the fun.”</p><p>With that, the massive buff woman <em>stomped </em>down on Fiona’s pussy. The sheep faunus wailed, pain surging through her quim. The Ace Op’s rough calloused foot mashed over her sensitive lips, pressing her cunt’s walls against each other until her juices began to gush through her core. As nightmarish as her current situation was, she’d be lying if she said she had never envisioned a scenario like it, just with Robyn dominating her instead of an Atlas bitch—<em>oh god</em>, her semblance!</p><p>Elm activated her semblance of Roots, her aura spindling out and spreading over Fiona’s stomach and ass. The tendrils threaded over the sheep faunus’s pale skin, squeezing her tummy like a ripe fruit.</p><p>Harriet smirked and sauntered over to the criminal huntress’s head, a sway in her hourglass hips. She unzipped the fly of her uniform, exposing her own dark, glistening quim to the air and positioned herself over her.</p><p>In a single fluid squat, the same that any huntress would do for a warmup, Harriet plopped herself on top of the convicted woman. Fiona gasped as the dark-skinned Ace Op <em>slammed </em>her fat, juicy butt cheeks into her face. The soldier gripped the sheep faunus’s curly white hair and yanked her mouth against her pussy.</p><p>“Come on, you criminal whore,” Harriet commanded. “You and your merry little band have caused enough chaos. Now you pay for your crimes. Lick!”</p><p>Fiona squealed under the other woman’s bum, but she obeyed, her tongue flicking through her ring gag and lathering her captor’s folds with wet, slick swaths of her wet pink muscle. She just had to imagine that it was Robyn, chaining her down and really laying into her.</p><p>“Elm, Harriet, are you sure that’s not enough?” Marrow inquired, shuffling back at the entrance to the cell, his eyes flickering about. “I mean, I know she’s a criminal, but… you know…”</p><p>“Oh, don’t be so green, Marrow!” Elm called, grinding her toes through Fiona’s pussy as she moaned. “Like you’ve never broken in a breeding slave before!”</p><p>“He is not incorrect, Elm,” Vine emotionlessly declared. “This video is meant to entertain. Part of entertainment is pace and length. We must keep putting things onscreen until the climax. Since that is reserved for Marrow, it is time for me to begin my work.”</p><p>“Right… my… climax,” Marrow murmured.</p><p>“She’s your slave, technically,” Vine replied. “The general is grateful for you donating her to this operation. He wished to give you an enjoyable position in the process.”</p><p>“Less talking. More fucking,” Harriet called, ramming down on Fiona’s face. “Elm, if it means that much to you then you can take my hole. I should be coming in—<em>ah</em>!”</p><p>The Ace Op gasped, her pussy releasing a huge payload of warm, sticky juices all over Fiona’s face, some of it even squirting into her mouth. The sheep faunus stifled the liquid down her throat, barely managing to swallow without choking to death.</p><p>“Alright, all yours,” Harriet said, rising back to her feet.</p><p>Elm sighed and withdrew her foot from the convicted huntress’s soaking quim. She stalked over to her face and shoved her toes in the sheep faunus’s gagged mouth.</p><p>“I hope I don’t need to tell you what to do,” Elm growled. “For your sake.”</p><p>Fiona gulped and nodded. Her tongue rose out of her mouth and flicked over the muscular huntress’s toes, bits of Harriet sticky cum mixing with her saliva and lathering the Ace Op’s mocha flesh. Fortunately, the taste was actually quite nice, like licking the warm stake that May had plucked from the family reunion she was forced to go to. There could have been worse fates.</p><p>“Alright, Vine, you know your orders,” Harriet commanded. “Hop to it.”</p><p>Vine sighed as he stepped forward. “This is truly preposterous. I can’t imagine how the general thinks anyone will enjoy this.”</p><p>The lanky extended his arm, the glowing energy tendrils of his semblances slinking out from his hands. The golden Aura Vines morphed themselves into thick, slick tentacles and wrapped themselves around Fiona’s thick thighs and claves, the criminal slut trembling as they slithered towards her quim, gently plying her pussy lips open to expose her drenched folds.</p><p>Vine shook his head. “Really, this is like something out of Mistral. So unseemly.”</p><p>“Speak for yourself, bean pole,” Elm grinned, licking her lips. “Ram this whore!”</p><p>“Elm!”</p><p>“What, Marrow—oh. Right, sheep faunus, ram. Sorry about that, didn’t realize it. <em>Pound </em>this whore!”</p><p>Vine groaned, but wasted no time pulling Fiona’s legs apart and plunging his semblance constructs into his captive’s cunt.</p><p>The Happy Huntress squealed to the ceiling, her back arching back as the energy limbs tore through her cervix and thrust into her womb. Her folds pulsed with sticky cum while her tongue shot rigid straight and madly slapped itself over Elm’s toes as pleasure surged through her nerves.</p><p>As the tentacles tightened their grip around her legs, Fiona fought to regain command of her breath from her raging ecstasy, her pale flesh twisting new euphoria into her system with each ministration. This wasn’t part of her fantasy of Robyn dominating her with all her warrior woman’s strength, but it was easy to imagine that it was Joanna and May pinning her down for their leader to punish the naughty, <em>naughty </em>sheep faunus.</p><p>Her shackles banged against the ground, her chains jingling as she thrashed with pleasure. A scorching heat began building in her soaking wet pussy, building until she—</p><p>“Alright, that’s enough,” Vine proclaimed, immediately removing his tentacles from Fiona’s privates. “Elm, get back. Marrow, time for the climax.”</p><p>“Aw,” Elm murmured, pulling her toes away from the convict’s mouth.</p><p>Marrow cringed. “Are you sure you don’t want to keep it going a bit longer? Really give the Mistralian hentai enthusiasts a reason to support the general—”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s fair.”</p><p>Marrow sighed and strode forward. He knelt down and unlatched Fiona’s handcuffs and leg irons from the floor, before flipping the sheep faunus convict on her stomach. He wrenched her bound wrists behind her back and knelt behind her supple bum.</p><p>The criminal huntress gulped around her ring gag, her face still stained with Harriet’s cum. She wiggled her bubble butt, one last attempt at struggling in vain as Marrow’s bulbous tip poked at her puckered asshole.</p><p>For a heavy moment, nothing happened, the hum of the cameras the only sound in the cell.</p><p>“Well?” Harriet asked. “You’re hard. Let her have it.”</p><p>“Come on, Marrow!” Elm cheered. “Punish this criminal slut for all Atlas and Mantle to enjoy!”</p><p>“Those are our orders,” Vine reminded him. “It must be done.”</p><p>Marrow sighed, his hand coming down to grip Fiona’s handcuffed arms like reins. “Yeah. I suppose it does.”</p><p>He clenched her wrists tight and <em>rammed </em>into her asshole.</p><p>Fiona squealed like a stuck pig, the rigid, meaty rod of flesh plowing through her sphincter. Sweat poured off her pale skin as her fellow faunus marauded through her raw hole, pounding her doggystyle with a fervor that could only be described as animalistic. Marrow may not have wanted to punish his slave on live TV, but now that he was doing it, he was putting his all into his orders.</p><p>And he was good at it! Fiona had had many lovers from both genders, and she could safely say that her arresting officer was in the top percentage. Traitor to Mantle he may have been, his rapid impalement of her ass managed to hit every sensitive spot in the sheep huntress’s bum, pilfering pleasure through her nerves like nothing had before. Within seconds, of his bitchbreaker of a cock plunging into her, the convicted huntress was rocked by an explosive orgasm, a river of cum flooding out of her empty pussy and dowsing the floor of her cell in her clear juices.</p><p>“Looks like the convicted whore’s ready to serve her sentence!” Elm taunted. “Finish her, Marrow! Give the kingdom a real showstopper! Knock the bitch up!”</p><p>“<em>Yeeeeeesssss!!!</em>” Fiona howled, too caught up in the raw euphoria to realize what she was advocating. “<em>Fuuhhck meeeh!</em>”</p><p>Marrow, his back to the cameras, could only cringe at the Happy Huntress’s degradation. He kept up his pounding in her ass for a moment before taking a deep breath and thrusting into her sopping wet pussy. With that single piercing blow, Fiona exploded with ecstasy.</p><p>Of course, then the wall actually exploded.</p><p>“Cut the feed! Cut the feed!” Harriet roared, her semblance flaring to life as she and the other Ace Ops suddenly took up back stances. “Hill!”</p><p>Fiona’s eyes widened, her senses rushing back to her. Robyn? That was impossible! Attacking a prison was one thing but springing a convicted breeding slave?! That was madness! What was she thinking!?</p><p>Marrow was smart enough not to stay and find out. The Ace Op removed himself from Fiona’s pussy with a squelching <em>pop</em>, falling back away from the smoke and out of the cell with his fellows.</p><p>The sheep faunus didn’t have a chance to understand any more of what was happening before Robyn and May had burst through the smog laying down cover fire while Joanna dashed in and lugged Fiona over her shoulder.</p><p>After that, the Happy Huntresses fled into the night.</p><hr/><p>“<em>This disgraceful assault on Atlas Huntress Correctional has—</em>”</p><p><em>“—Ms. Hill has enjoyed popular support for her crimes before, but going against the Rogue Huntress laws is spitting in the eye of all the kingdoms—</em>”</p><p><em>“—the heinous crime of stealing a breeding slave, a faunus at that, from her legal sentence, has the entire kingdom in an uproar. Citizenry representatives of the lower city have released statements that military authorities will have their full cooperation tracking down the Happy Huntresses and bringing these monstrous criminals to justice.</em>”</p><p>Dr. Arthur Watts smirked as he watched the various news reports flicker across his scroll. While Ironwood had some influence over the media, and Jacques even more so with his wealth, the endless coverage was, for once, one hundred percent accurate. Robyn Hill had been loved by her supporters, but the stigma and terror of rogue huntsmen and huntresses in the average citizenry had been instilled and nurtured since the Great War when the profession was established. Flying in the face of the general’s curfew, and having plausible deniability in public of having done so, earned her affection, but flying in the face of such an ancient law, so beloved across Remnant? Mantle’s ‘Hometown Hero’ found that her reckless rescue cost her the support of everyone outside her merry little band.</p><p>And Watts himself, of course. When reports had spread of the sheep girl’s arrest, the good doctor had seized the opportunity to whip up more negativity and anonymously contacted Ms. Hill, providing her with the prison schematics to execute her plan. Headstrong and loyal as she was, the Happy Huntress had gone through with her plan even after Watts had delayed granted her the plans until after Ms. Thyme was convicted. Now, with James’ much appreciated broadcast interrupted with live footage of the trio stealing their enslaved comrade from her cell, all Atlas and Mantle were in a furious frenzy hunting the fugitives.</p><p>Robyn, likely realizing just how dire a situation her recklessness had put her and her friends in, had reached out to Watts for help. With the CCT down, Atlas hadn’t been able to register Fiona’s new status with any of the other kingdoms yet. If they could get across the border, they would have a window of time to hunt down a black market surgeon who could, in theory, remove the sheep faunus’s tracker chips and allow the Happy Huntress to go into hiding.</p><p>Watts was capable of getting them out of the kingdom despite the increased security of the air fleet. And doing so would exacerbate Ironwood’s paranoia when he couldn’t find his enemies even with the entire population behind him. That would only shoot the negativity even higher, and draw in exactly the horde of Grimm that Salem wanted.</p><p>But… looking over Fiona’s mugshots, watching the recorded reruns of her punishment at the hands of the Ace Ops, the lovely, pert Ms. Thyme endlessly tormented… Watts could admit that something dark and pleasurable was churned up in the small piece of her black soul that didn’t belong to science.</p><p>He had to make a choice. Robyn wouldn’t wait on his call forever. Either do his duty to Salem or satisfy his own twisted desires.</p><p>The doctor pulled out a single lien coin. Heads, he helped the huntresses escape. Tails, he stopped blocking the tracker chip signal and let Ironwood capture them all.</p><p>He flipped the coin into the air, its frantic spin the arbiter of the Happy Huntresses’ fate, most of all, Ms. Fiona Thyme.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story was a request from TheAce. I hope you all enjoyed it!</p><p>The ending is intentionally ambiguous on what way the coin lands. That way, those who want a happy ending can have one, and those who don't can also have one.</p><p>If you'd like to see any RWBY girl arrested and fucked, let me know. I plan to cycle through the cast eventually, but if you want to see certain girls taken certain ways, I'll move them up the list. Though, fair warning, as of this story's publication, I currently have seventeen requests in line to complete first. But if you have anyone in mind, it never hurts to get your pick's spot in the queue reserved!</p><p>The current list is:<br/>- Blake and Jaune roleplay<br/>- Willow<br/>- Weiss<br/>- A Saphron and Terra Alternate ending (I will not be taking any for my other stories! This is a special case.)<br/>- Lisa Lavender<br/>- May Zedong<br/>- Athena Nikos (Pyrrha's Mom)<br/>- Penny<br/>- Robyn<br/>- Team RWBY as a whole (The Event!)<br/>- Miltia and Melanie Malachite<br/>- Neon<br/>- Ciel<br/>- Team NDGO<br/>- Amber<br/>- Blake in 'Ninjas of Love' dream captured by samurai Yang and Sun<br/>- Young Maria Calavera</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>